


Fascinations

by Krowshi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heads up this is so grossly cute and honestly self Indulgent I'm dying, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowshi/pseuds/Krowshi
Summary: Will has a fascination with Mike's lips and he can't keep his mind off them.





	Fascinations

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and a quick write but oof I was so eager to get this shit out of my system. Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, I've got a new Tumblr! Go ahead and visit me at http://upsidedown.co.vu

Every so often, Will would find himself staring at Mike’s lips like they held all the secrets to all the mysteries that existed in the world. 

It was even long before the two started dating did Will stare at them and for the longest time it was without him even realizing it. In fact, he didn't come to realize it until one day Mike finally had said “is there something on my face?” to snap him out of his trance like state. Mike not only did that to save himself from how embarrassed he would get under the gaze that oh-so started to remind him of a camera lens trained on him, but also to get Will focused into reality again who would respond with a stuttered “w-what! Sorry, just spacing out…” 

It's later that Mike would learn that Will had a fascination, and that fascination was his lips. 

When their first kiss had happened, it was as picture perfect as any awkward couple of teen boy’s first kiss could possibly go. However, what had made it feel dream-like was that when Mike finally pulled away and fluttered his gaze down to Will’s face, he noticed that the smaller boy was still sort of leaned forward and he had been delayed in opening his own eyes. When he did though, he took a moment to look at Mike before biting the bottom of his own lip and smiling like a lovestruck giggly school girl, blush dusting his cheeks like the red horizon of a sunrise against clear skies. 

“What has you so happy, Byers?” Mike said in an attempted teasing tone despite his own equally flustered exterior. 

“It’s everything I imagined… especially…” Will gave a drawn out pause, looking around like he was searching for a reason to not say what he was about to say. “Especially how your lips would feel against mine.”

That had stopped Mike’s heart altogether in that moment and had sent him reeling back and restarting his brain in order to try responding to that. However, he never really could have said anything to match up to that so instead he leaned forward and kissed Will once more, dragging this one out longer to the point of making the smaller boy whine because ‘Mike was suffocating him.’

So, with all knowledge of Will’s obsession that was Mike’s lips, the taller boy often took advantage of it to tease or make the other boy fluster on the spot. Or just to flat out rile him up to initiate short make out sessions when they were completely out of the public eye. 

“Y'know, if you could, you'd probably marry just my lips. Nothing else,” Mike said at one point, causing Will to laugh, starting out in short spurts before the full image of such a thing happening became too much and Will was on the ground, holding his stomach as he wheezed. Mike grinned out of triumph in that moment. It was when Will finally calmed down that things took a serious turn… for the better.

“Maybe, maybe not… But let's be honest, I'd marry everything that is just… you. I'd marry you so fast,” Will said from his spot laying on the ground, looking up at Mike past tousled hair who bathed in the warm glow of the fairy lights that were strung up beside Will’s bed. While Will may have stared at him like he was the one who held all of his world in the palm of his hand, Mike stared back with the eyes of someone who has seen the person he knew he would happily die side by side with, til death do us part. 

Finally, Mike climbed off the bed to scoop Will into his arms and pepper feather like tender kisses across Will’s face, each kiss accompanied by many thoughts of how Mike agreed. He'd marry the boy before him so fast, too.


End file.
